All You Need is Love: a John Lennon tribute
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: a semi-songfic to All You Need is Love. It's commemorating the 30th anniversary of the death of John Lennon. Tony/Abby friendship.


_This piece is in memoriam of John Lennon, one of the greatest singer/songwriters ever. Today is the anniversary of his death, and so I came up with this. I figured that someone should do a Beatles piece for Tiva. John was an activist as well as a musician. His music will live on forever. Rest in peace, John, you truly were a dreamer. _

…

"_You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one." ~John Lennon 1940-1980_

…

Tony walked into the bullpen looking melancholy and he dropped into his chair heavily sighing as he did so. McGee and Ziva looked at each other, wondering what had their friend in such a dour mood. McGee decided to be the one to ask, "What's up with you, Tony? Another random pop culture sad day?"

At the beginning of the week, Tony had come into work in a similar mood and the found out it was just a bad day in pop culture. Tony chuckled and shook his head, "Not just any sad day, probably one of the saddest days in music history."

Ziva sighed, "What happened today?"

Tony leaned back into his chair "Today, my friends, is the 30th anniversary of the assassination of John Lennon."

McGee let out a low whistle, "I forgot about that."

Just then, Gibbs walked with a cup of coffee, "Has is really been 30 years? Damn."

Tony nodded.

Ziva was confused, "Who is John Lennon?"

McGee, Gibbs, and Tony just looked at her.

"Ziva! You don't know who John Lennon is?" Abby rushed in

She plopped down into Tony's lap. Ziva shook her head.

"You know, one of the Beatles. Human rights activist." McGee said.

Recognition spread across Ziva's face at the mention of the band.

Abby relaxed against Tony, "ahh, now she gets it."

Just then, the radio, which had been playing softly, played a familiar tune. Tony turned around and raised the volume.

"_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love_

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play _

_The game_

_It's easy" _

He put out his hand to Abby who giggled and they both stood up, and proceeded to waltz around the bullpen. The rest laughed, watching the two.

"_There is nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be _

_You_

_In time- It's easy" _

Tony sang along, which made Abby giggle even more. The others laughed as Abby joined in.

"_All you need is love; all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need. _

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love." _

Tony dipped Abby at the chorus. She smiled and Gibbs said, "Fancy feet DiNozzo." McGee got out his video phone. They were all thinking about the very first time they had heard a Beatles song. There were some fond memories.

"_All you need is love, all you need is love_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need_

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant_

_To be_

_It's easy"_

They backed up and Tony accidently bumped into his desk. He winced as his hip hit the sharp edge and everybody winced. He spun Abby, now her back was to his chest. He pecked her on the cheek and her smile grew.

"_All you need is love, all you need is love_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need_

_All you need is love (all together now)  
all you need is love (everybody)_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need" _

As the song faded, the two friends returned to their seat. Tony bowed to Abby, "It was lovely dancing with you, Ms. Sciuto, let's do this again soon. Abby nodded, failing to hide her grin, "I would love to dance with you again." Tony sat down in his chair, and Abby sat down on his lap. Tony spoke, "You see, Ziva, that's why his death was so tragic. A man who writes lyrics like that, it's a shame." He shook his head and the rest of them did too.

_John Lennon was killed on December 8, 1980. He was out with his wife, Yoko Ono, and a crazed fan shot him. He made a big difference in the world. He wanted to make peace universal. He and the rest of the Beatles changed music forever. He was a great songwriter. Let their message of love and peace live on._


End file.
